The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of an interspecific Verbena hybrid and will be referred to hereafter by the cultivar name `Shauna Ann`, `Shauna Ann` represents a new hardy Verbena, a perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor; in a garden in Laurel, Iowa in 1987. `Shauna Ann` was selected from plants grown from seed collected from Verbena canadensis plants. It was chosen as unique for its combined qualities of foliage, habit, flower color and fragrance, and hardiness. Hardiness was a substantial selection factor as it survived and thrived under Zone 4 garden locations for ten years.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar, using cuttings, was first accomplished by the inventor at Swift Greenhouses in Gilman, Iowa in May of 1998. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.